miiversepokemonleague3fandomcom-20200213-history
Trickster
Trickster is the Gym Leader of Gym 6, and a user of Dragon type pokemon. Despite this, he has an odd friendship with fellow leader JMike, and obtained his 'Altarianite' from him. His signature pokemon is an Altaria. Outside of the gym, he shows up to help defeat a group of team Servon grunts once, and has an interest in Sakura Izumi Chu. He congratulates her on having the right idea, but chastizes her for killing to realize her dreams. If you chose Deino for your starter, he will give you a Dragon's fang after you defeat him. He will also give you an Altarianite, and congratulate you for your strength, but warn you that you need more than strength to succeed, otherwise you'll end up like Team Servon. After the player's battle with Sakura in the endgame, Trickster will approach the two, and tell them he is proud of the way they have used their pokemon to spread good in their own repsective ways. He then gives them both an egg, which contains a Swablu. This Swablu knows Spacial Rend, as a nod to Trickster's Memenado. Before (and after) fighting him, the player can visit him in a small house just outside of the main city, where he runs a tarot card reading service. He will refer to the player as 'The Fool', and offer a hint as to where you should go next. History Trickster was a good friend of Sakuraichu before his fall from the Gym Leaders. He was originally a member of a group before the four emerged, and views it as a mistake on his part. He wishes to repent for this by helping make sure that others do not make the same mistakes that he did. He initially views Sakura as a possible link to find out about Sakuraichu's whereabouts, and manipulates her into meeting the protagonist and having them face off. After she is defeated, he approaches her and offers to mentor her. While he believes that killing is not the right answer to get what you want, he believes that people who have power can and should do what they want with it. He shares this philosophy with Jmike. This leads to him seeming to be a bit callous, and a tad aloof on the whole matter of the four groups, though he does assist the protagonist because he is interested in them. He obtained his Altaria as a Swablu during his time working with a group, while he was raiding a small town. The Swablu had lost its owner, and was lost. Trickster realized that he was the one who defeated its trainer, and offered to take it under his wing, and left the group. Battle As an assist character against the Servon grunts, he uses his Altaria (though it will not Mega Evolve) and mainly uses status buff/protection moves like Crafty sheild, Lucky Chant, Reflect, etc. If the Player loses all of their pokemon, Altaria will spam Dragon pulse. As a Gym Leader *Altaria (Altarianite)- Draco Meteor, Dragon Dance, Moonblast, Sing (Altaria only uses Moonblast after Mega Evolving. Otherwise, Moonblast is replaced with Sky Attack, which, like Goodra, he will only use if the opponent spams fairy/ice.) *Dragalge- Toxic, Sludge Bomb, Twister, Hydro Pump. *Flygon- Supersonic, Sand Attack, Dragon Rush, Earth Power *Goodra- Power Whip, Outrage, Curse, Dragon Tail (Goodra will only use outrage if the protag is spamming Ice/Fairy moves. If one pokemon on the protag's team is a fairy type, he will spam power whip.) *Kingdra- Dragon Dance, Hydro Pump, Smokescreen, Flash Cannon *Noivern- Dragon Pulse, Tailwind, Hurricane, and Roost Trivia Trickster refers to various characters through the game by Major Arcana from the tarot deck. This includes: *The Fool- The Protagonist *The Magician- Richie *The Priestess- Sakura *The Empress- Sakura's Mother (Trickster does not know her personally) *The Emperor- Sakuraichu *Judgement- The Protagonist (Post Game) *The Tower- Tarcrem *The Hierophant- Matheew *The Hanged Man- Team Luster *The Hermit- The Professor *The Devil- Trickster (He only uses this before his gym battle, mentioning that 'The Devil' awaits you.) The group Trickster was a part of is not named, but they ransacked villages and stole money and pokemon alike. Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders